


Nobody Picked Up

by A_Xenomorph



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Other, Pacifist Route, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Xenomorph/pseuds/A_Xenomorph
Summary: Just my interpretation of what happens





	Nobody Picked Up

(Toriel)

I do not know how long it has been since my child has left My Home, The Ruins…

Just like the rest of them…

Have I not changed? Have I not an ounce less grievance in me than the first child? My first child? There is much to do in my home. Can I not bring myself to accomplish a single task…? It feels like many days have gone by, but I feel I am pointless now… I have not felt much like talking with my friend behind the entrance where they have passed through; Leaving me here, alone…

(Day 3 since leaving The Ruins)

Even though Papyrus is a part of The Royal Guard, I consider him my friend. I think that I’m his friend as well. Sans is very nice, but I can’t help but think that he has something against me. Is it because I’m a human? Or is it more of a personal vendetta? I wonder if it was something I said?

…

I have gathered enough G to stay in the Inn for the night. I’m sitting on the bed, taking the time to reflect on my time here so far. I’ve died a few times so far. Even the seemingly passive monsters are strong. I feel weak...

*Sigh*

I’ve been pretty tired, and… I miss Mom…

(Toriel)

The light seems blinding to my poor old eyes. Even though I can not age anymore, I feel that I am dying.

I have managed to get myself somewhat decent to water some flowers. I have brought a watering can, but I have been sitting here passively dunking this cup into the watering can and slowly pouring the water over the flowers and watching it flow down. It is caught in the leaves and petals before it rolls down to the soil. Some hastily, and some more hesitant.

What am I doing?

(Day 7)

It’s very nice in Waterfall. It’s brought me a kind of calmness that I haven’t felt in a long time.

I think I may be ready to talk to Mom. I haven’t tried yet, but I want to tell her that I am okay! I’ve met some wonderful people (or Monsters rather) and I hope that she’s doing well too!

[You pulled out my cellphone that Toriel gave you and dialed Toriel’s number]

[Dialing…]

[. . . ]

-On the other side, Toriel had been sitting on her bed. Her phone started to ring. She froze, eyes wide and unable to breathe. There was nobody but The Human that had her number. She slowly took out her phone and looked at the caller ID. Sure enough, it was them calling-

-It rang. And she stared at it-

-The little phone kept ringing-

-Toriel stood up and started to walk somewhere. She felt like she wanted to run towards something, or away from someone. She ended up in the corner of the dark room. She looked at the caller ID again before realizing that her eyes were completely saturated with tears. She would have let out a groan, but nothing came out. She shook her head, her back against the wall, sliding down to the floor-

-The light from the phone illuminates part of the room, making her want to shut her eyes harder. The happy tune coming from the device makes her want to cry harder. It’s so hard to breathe. Her tears are making the fur on her face damp. She feels her throat strain and her chest burn-

-She can’t deal with this-

-She thinks about if she never saw or spoke to her child ever again and she can’t hold back her sobs. It hurts her and she weeps. She feels like she never wants to leave that corner again. She tried to wipe her tears away with her already wet hands, but there’s just too many tears. Her clothes are damp and her hands are soaked. She just holds her face and cries-

-The phone stopped ringing and she was in the dark again-

[Nobody Picked Up]

Hmm. Maybe she’s busy. I’ll have to try again later. I guess she is very busy in her Ruins. After all, somebody has to take care of all of those flowers...

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with some friends, and thought this would be a good idea to write. Sorry It's so short.


End file.
